Segundas Oportunidades
by Morgana.T
Summary: Edward tem uma velha amiga há muito tempo esquecida... Quando ela resolve fazer uma visitinha Bella se sente um pouco insegura, afinal aquela mulher conhece Edward desde pequeno e ela é a perfeição em pessoa. E para piorar Jacob parece estar impressionado
1. Introdução

_**Segundas Oportunidades **_

**Shipper:** Edward/Bella (...)  
**Categoria:** Pós-Eclipse  
**Gênero:** Comédia romântica  
**Classificação:** Deixarei isso por sua conta (quando sentir que não pode mais, desista! haha)

**Resumo:** Edward tem uma velha amiga há muito tempo esquecida... Quando ela resolve fazer uma "visitinha" Bella se sente um pouco insegura, afinal aquela mulher conhece Edward desde pequeno e ela é a perfeição em pessoa. E para piorar Jacob parece estar "impressionado" com ela. Todos parecem ama-la!!

* * *

****

Prólogo:

Eu havia prometido a mim mesma: Divirta-se! Mas sendo a única pessoa acordada no ônibus enquanto todas dormiam era meio entediante. Mas ai você diz: Não se preocupe, logo o sono chega. Ai eu vou rir um pouco e depois te responder: eu já não durmo de verdade faz décadas. Você provavelmente vai achar que eu exagerei e eu vou te dizer: querida, eu sou uma vampira!

Depois de uns gritos de horror e descrença você vai parar e me perguntar: se você é uma vampira, o que está fazendo em um ônibus cheio de humanos? E eu vou te contar que minha melhor amiga (humana) resolveu "comemorar" o fim do ano viajando pelos EUA. Com a curiosidade maior do que o medo, você me perguntará: por que não viajou de avião? Suspiro antes de te responder: Jeny quer ver a "paisagem". Você vai perguntar por que eu não dei minha opinião... bom, duvido que você consiga completar a pergunta; provavelmente eu vou ter te matado antes por estar enchendo meu saco com tantas perguntas!

Respirei fundo. Calma Elena, só mais algumas horinhas... Eu pensei seriamente em pular a janela dar uma voltinha, sabe como é, esticar as pernas e voltar antes mesmo de alguém notar minha falta. Mas o motorista poderia querer dar uma olhadinha e notando a minha falta (pode acreditar que ele vai) faria a maior confusão.

Não sou prepotente na verdade estou longe de ser metida, mas falando sério, eu era uma gata. Eu percebia os olhares das pessoas, eu sabia que se eu sorrisse para um homem ele ficaria paradinho no lugar sem respirar o resto do dia. Era uma coisa inevitável. Havia nascido comigo... se bem que nascido não era a palavra certa... havia se "criado" comigo.

Entendam. Apesar de ter cruzado com poucos vampiros na minha vida, eu sabia que eles eram perfeitos e tudo mais. Mas eu era mais do que isso, eu era... poderosa. Eu sabia que alguns tinham dons especiais, bem eu também tinha. Quanto mais eu andava com os humanos, quanto mais eu me envolvia com as pessoas, mais eu me "tornava" humana.

Com o tempo, meu "poder" crescia cada vez mais. Eu conseguia controlar minha sede, a alguns meses atrás eu até senti fome de comida, mas foi só um lampejo de desejo nada demais. Eu já havia deixado de brilhar ao sol há uns anos atrás, claro que eu podia brilhar na hora que eu quisesse, mas vivo em uma cidade ensolarada e sinceramente não quero causar nenhum acidente de transito. Eu podia controlar o corpo de qualquer pessoa (humana ou não), fisicamente é claro.

Eu seria uma excelente cirurgiã plástica, mas como eu ia explicar uma lipo sem cortes ou dores? Então eu me contentei em estudar Moda. Jeny havia passado em direito, então meio que essa viagem era uma despedida, ela iria se mudar. Eu não podia dizer não para uma amiga que iria se mudar, não é mesmo?

-**Lena?** - ouvi um sussurro e olhei para uma Jeny meia adormecida.

-**Oi! Por que acordou tão cedo?** - eram cinco da manhã, ela havia pegado no sono há umas horinhas atrás. Humanos costumavam dormir mais...

-**Frio...** - e só agora percebi que ela estava tremendo – **Como é que você consegue ficar com uma blusa fininha quando eu estou aqui praticamente congelada..**. - ela batia o queixo.

-**Estou acostumada com o frio...** - peguei meu casaco super-grosso e joguei para ela – **Veste isso ai, não quero que você tenha um ataque ou algo parecido.**

-**Va-valeu...** - ela tremia o queixo. Se eu me concentrasse, eu podia imitar o estado físico dela. Mas eu realmente não queria sentir frio. - **E ai, onde é que estamos?**

**-Há uns minutos atrás passamos por Port Angeles. Devemos estar perto de Forks.**

**-Ô lugarzinho para fazer frio** – Jeny estava um pouco chata pelo clima. Mas vá tirar alguém de um lugar ensolarado como LA e a coloque em uma cidade-geladeira como Forks para ver se ela não pira.

-**Foi você que quis vim de ônibus, agora não reclama... Se fôssemos de avião...**

-**Ok, chega! Vou dormir que é o melhor que eu faço!** - ela se aconchegou na cadeira e murmurou já com os olhos fechados **– Você parece que não dorme.**

Dei uma risadinha e olhei para a janela. Chovia e eu li claramente a placa que dizia "Bem vindo a Forks". Estranho. Era para passarmos por Forks, mas não entrar na cidade. Logo o ônibus respondeu minha pergunta não feita. Ele parou em um posto de gasolina, precisava abastecer, é claro.

**-Ô senhorita, onde pensa que está indo?** - o motorista falou em voz baixa mas autoritária quando eu me dirigi a porta.

**-Eu estou saindo do ônibus...** - achei que isso ficou meio óbvio, mas bem que alguns humanos podiam ser lentinhos...

**-Eu percebi, mas a senhorita não pode!**

**-E por que não?**

**-Primeiro, está chovendo e a senhorita não está com roupa suficiente para não morrer congelada. Segundo eu só vou colocar gasolina e já vou partir, não vai ter tempo pra nada. Então te aconselho a ficar.** - ele vestia as luvas e colocava um gorrinho ridículo enquanto falava.

**-E eu te aconselho a abrir a porta!** - ele me olhou carrancudo –** Escuta, eu realmente preciso esticar as pernas um pouquinho.** - minha voz era calma e sedutora – **vai ser rápido, eu prometo!** - sorri para completar meu charme.

Ele ficou me encarando uns segundos de boca aberta, depois ficou vermelho e respirava com certa dificuldade.

**-Ahn... tudo bem... **- e ele apertou o botão que fez a portinha se abrir imediatamente – **Dez minutos...** - Ele completou se recuperando um pouco do meu sorriso.

Forks até que era boitinha. Tinha seu charme... O posto ficava isolado em uma pista enorme e vazia, ao redor só tinha árvores cheia de musgos. A única pessoa que eu senti por perto era um frentista que estava em uma cabine se aquecendo do frio. Eu deveria ter colocado um casaco, sabe como é, pra disfarçar. Mas agora já era tarde.

Olhei ao redor para ver se o motorista me vigiava enquanto enchia o tanque do ônibus, mas ele estava concentrado nessa tarefa. Os passageiros dormindo feito bebês e o frentista tinha entrado em um banheiro. Enfim, só. Eu ia dar uma "corridinha" pela cidade, olhar a paisagem e em menos de 10 minutos eu estaria de volta.

Andei ou melhor corri pela cidade totalmente livre. As pessoas estavam dormindo afinal. Entrei em uma rua e passei por uma casa branca antiga. Congelei no lugar. O cheiro... era tão estranho. Não era cheiro de humano... era de vampiro! A trilha estava lá, provavelmente fora feita a um dia atrás eu não tinha certeza. Meu olfato estava um pouco perturbado pelos meus poderes. Cheguei mais perto e senti que o cheiro seguia para uma janela.

Não sei quanto tempo eu fiquei olhando para essa janela e decidindo o que fazer. Mas eu ouvi o som de uma voz feminina e fiquei alerta. Alguém já estava acordada... Olhei para o céu e a nuvem de chuva estava se afastando. Ops... Acho que era hora de voltar.

Quando cheguei minha roupa já estava seca, só meus cabelo um pouco úmido pela chuva. Havia um grupinho de pessoas falando em voz alta. Quando Jeny me avistou soltou um grito e veio correndo em minha direção.

**-Oh, Elena!!** - ela atirou os braços em volta de meu pescoço – **fiquei tão preocupada! Você é louca ou o que? Como pensa em sair para caminhar com o temporal que estava?**

**-Já parou de chover Jeny...** - eu lembrei.

-**Mas quando você saiu estava chovendo!** - ela parecia mais minha mãe, do que minha melhor amiga me repreendendo – **Agora vamos, senão eu vou entrar em choque com esse maldito clima...** - ela parou um minuto – **Oh, é isso. Você está em choque**...- Rá, até parece – **Calma amiga, respire fundo. Vamos entrar no ônibus quentinho, eu vou te devolver seu casaco quentinho...**

-**Pode ficar com ele** – eu estava meio divertida pelas loucuras dela.

-**Nada disso. Depois vamos beber um café quentinho. Você vai tirar uma sonequinha...**

E ela continuou com os diminuitivos até eu estar "dormindo"... Isso é o que ela achava; Segui o resto da viagem sendo tratada como débil-mental. Quem sairia em uma chuva torrencial se não fosse meio louca? Bem, eu saia!

De uma coisa eu tinha certeza. Assim que essa viagem acabasse eu voltaria para Forks e se os vampiros ainda estivessem por aqui eu passaria para dizer um "Oi". Eu precisava tirar umas férias de humanos...


	2. Edward

_**1. Edward**_

-**Oh, eu vou sentir tanto a sua falta!!** - ela soluçava alto enquanto me abraçava na porta da sala de embarque do aeroporto de Los Angeles. **- Eu não sei como agradecer por todas as coisas que você fez por mim Elena!!**

-**Deixe de ser boba garota!** - dei um sorriso forçado – **Eu vou te visitar tanto que você vai cansar de mim!**

-**Você jura?** - ela agora enxugava as lágrimas pretas, era uma estranha mistura de rímel com lágrimas.

-**Claro!!** - o vôo dela foi chamado – **Chegou a hora! E lembre-se de estudar, quem eu vou procurar para me tirar da cadeia quando me meter em uma encrenca?**

**-Claro... e comporte-se!!** - ela pegou os documentos para o homem enquanto passava pelo detector de metais, antes de ir ela se virou e disse- **Eu ligo para você quando chegar!!**

-**NÃO!** - eu praticamente gritei. Ela me olhou confusa. - **Eu ligo para você... tenho que começar a praticar o número de Harvard, não é mesmo?**

Ela assentiu estranhamente e seguiu em frente. Quando ela sumiu de vista eu suspirei. Sentiria sua falta, ela era a minha família. Eu comprei um apartamento perto da escola, tinha muitas amigas mas Jeny sempre foi muito especial até que um dia seus pais morreram em um acidente, ela ficou abalada e não tinha mais ninguém com quem contar, veio morar comigo. No começo foi difícil. Tive que comprar geladeira, fogão... essas coisas úteis para a sobrevivência humana... e totalmente inúteis para mim e fingir alguns hábitos que eu não tinha. Mas não me arrependo de nada. Foram bons momentos.

Uma sensação estranha invadiu meu corpo e eu tremi. Malditos sentimentos. As vezes meu poder me irritava. Respirei fundo, fiz minha melhor cara e me encaminhei para o guichê.

-**Uma passagem para Seattle...**

* * *

Depois do vôo de Seattle para Port Angeles, aluguei um carro popular, não queria muito chamar a atenção dos habitantes da cidade. Chegando próximo a casa, escondi o carro entre as árvores e segui a pé para a casa branca. Estava andando a passos humanos quando uma viatura policial passou por mim, quando o carro desapareceu na esquina eu me aproximei da casa.

Quando me convenci que não tinha ninguém na casa, entrei pela janela da cozinha. A casa era simples. No andar de baixo o cheiro do vampiro estava apenas na porta de entrada. Seguindo um cheiro floral, subi as escadas e entrei em um quarto com paredes azuis. A cama estava desfeita e tinha algumas roupas jogadas ao pé da cadeira de balanço.

O vampiro esteve ali, saiu faz umas horas mas de qualquer modo o importante é que ele estava por perto! Eu iria acha-lo! Já estava saindo do quarto quando meus olhos bateram em uma fotografia que ficava ao lado de um computador velho.

Edward!!

Como isso era possível? Peguei as fotos para examinar mais de perto. Era ele, eu tinha certeza. Eu me lembrava desse sorrisinho torto, do jeito desgrenhado de usar o cabelo... Mas como ele poderia estar vivo? Já se passaram décadas desde a ultima vez que eu o tinha visto. Da ultima vez que eu soube sobre ele foi que sua família toda morreu de gripe espanhola e que ele tinha sobrevivido. Mas desapareceu e não deixou notícias...

E as coisas começaram a se encaixar... Um vampiro, a foto do Edward, seus olhos estavam com cores diferentes, a palidez típica de um vampiro... Edward estava "vivo", e morava em Forks!

Várias perguntas vieram a tona em minha cabeça: por que ele visitava aquela família? Como ele estava? Como ele tinha sido transformado? Onde esteve todos esses anos? Com quem vivia?

Se antes eu estava apenas curiosa, agora eu tinha necessidade de encontrar esse vampiro, de encontrar Edward.

Vasculhei pelas coisas da garota, mas não encontrei nada que indicasse a direção dele. Depois de checar por toda a casa decidi que era a hora de começar minha busca pela cidade!

Saindo de casa comecei a andar em direção ao meu carro. Eu iria deixa-lo em outro local e depois perguntaria a alguém onde o Edward morava.

* * *

Parei o carro no estacionamento de uma loja. Se a dona ou a vendedora não soubesse onde o Edward morava eu iria deixar o carro lá e iria busca-lo a pé! Quando fechei a porta do carro, um garoto loiro estava saindo do dele. Ele olhou para mim e congelou. Essa era uma reação típica a mim, e eu nem estava exercendo meus poderes sobre ele.

Andei em sua direção. Quem sabe ele poderia me ajudar?

-**Olá** – disse com um sorriso educado.

**-O-Oi** – até que ele era bonitinho. Nenhum modelo, mas seus olhos azuis eram quase tão claros quanto os meus – **Meu nome é Mike!**

**-Prazer Mike**! - estendia a mão que ele cumprimentou todo alegre – **Eu sou Elena.**

**-Olá Elena...** - e ele sorria, um sorriso bobo e alegre. - **Veio comprar alguma coisa na loja? Eu posso ajuda-la!**

-**Oh, não muito obrigada Mike... Eu apenas queria uma informação...**

**-Eu posso ajuda-la** – ele repetiu super prestativo. Depois ele parou um momento e me olhou curioso – **Você não é daqui.**

-**Não... sou de Los Angeles. Vim fazer uma visitinha a um velho amigo... Mas me perdi. Você sabe onde Edward mora?**

-**Cullen? Edward Cullen?** - e ele fez uma careta.

**-Hm... sim!?** – O nome Edward não era muito comum nessa época por isso eu acho que ele estava falando do Edward que eu conhecia e procurava. Se bem que o sobrenome dele nunca foi Cullen. -** Você pode me ajudar?** - ele demorou um pouco pensando. Provavelmente Mike não ia muito com a cara do Edward. Dei um sorrisinho sedutor para ele – **Por favor... eu ia ficar tão grata se você me ajudasse...**

Ele ficou hiperventilando uns instantes antes de assenti com a cabeça e abrir a porta do carro. Ele começou a procurar alguma coisa no meio da bagunça de seu porta-luvas. Até que tirou um papel cor de marfim, que parecia ser um convite.

-**Ai tem o endereço dele** – me entregou, olhei e além do convite tinha um mapinha para o local da "festa". Edward tinha dado uma festa? – **Teve uma festa na casa dos Cullen quando nos formamos... Eu esqueci de jogar o convite fora...** - ele se explicou.

**-Hm... muito obrigada mesmo Mike, você é um anjo!!** - sorri, dei um beijo em sua bochecha e comecei a andar em direção ao meu carro – **Quem sabe depois eu não passo aqui na loja?** - falei antes de entrar no carro. Até dentro do carro eu podia ouvir as batidas de seu coração acelerado.

Deixei a loja e seguindo mapinha fui atrás da casa. Era fora dos limites da cidades, afastada de tudo. Quando estacionei em frente a enorme mansão de três andares e desci do carro. A porta da casa de abriu.

Saíram um por um. Primeiro um loiro, seguido por uma mulher baixinha com cabelos repicados. Atrás dela vinha uma loira que tinha ao seu lado um grandalhão musculoso. Logo após saiu uma mulher com o rosto em forma de coração, e só ai sim foi que ele saiu.

Edward trazia junto de si uma garota com a pele clara, olhos castanhos e cabelo liso. Ele a segurava de forma protetora. Quando nossos olhos se encontraram, sua expressão ficou assustada.

**-Elena?** - ele murmurou incrédulo. Os outros desviaram o olhar de mim para ele. A menina que ele tinha nos braços me olhava com admiração e espanto.

**-Edward...** - falei no mesmo tom – **Quanto tempo meu querido... não acha?**

* * *

_Pessoal, obrigada pelos Reviews. Respondi por mensagens. O próx. capítulo chama-se "Nossas histórias" e eu irei posta-lo em breve! Comentem!! :D_

* * *


	3. Nossas histórias

**2- Nossas histórias**

O silêncio era absoluto. O único som era o do coração da humana, os outros vampiros voltaram a me olhar. Eu não desviei meus olhos dos olhos de Edward. Ele estava paralisado, seu braço ao redor da cintura da garota estava escorregando, até que finalmente a soltou por completo.

-**E então seu bobão... Vai me cumprimentar ou vai ficar com essa cara de fantasma assustado?** - perguntei brincando. Ele me avaliou uns instantes antes de se aproximar lentamente. Suspirei. Por que ele estava a passos humanos? Será que a garota não sabia que eles eram vampiros?

**-Ela sabe** – Edward falou. Do que ele estava falando? Eu havia dito aqui em voz alta? -**Não exatamente...** - e acrescentou – **Eu posso ouvir... seus pensamentos.**

**-Hm... por que será que eu não me surpreendo com isso?** - sorri – **Você sempre foi muito sensível aos pensamentos das pessoas... Chegava a irritar, você e seu cabeção sempre sabiam o que eu planejava dizer antes mesmo de falar!** - resmunguei. Edward era realmente um saco, toda vez que eu queria me vingar de meus irmãos pelas babaquices que faziam comigo ele nunca deixava e sempre me repreendia por pensar coisas malvadas. O grandalhão sorriu, a loira ao lado dele lançou um olhar reprovador para ele e depois para mim. Será que Edward iria ficar parado ou iria me apresentar... a sua nova família?

**-Elena, esse "grandalhão" é Emmett, a "loira" é Rosalie. Jasper e Alice** – ele apontou para o loiro e depois para a baixinha que me olhava de um jeito alegre. - **Eles são meus irmãos** – Irmãos? Que confusão! - **É eu sei... -** ele leu meu pensamento, isso era divertido. Eu não precisava gastar saliva... se bem que eu não produzia saliva- **Continuando... Esme, minha mãe **– a mulher que antes parecia um pouco insegura já sorria um pouco, retribui o sorriso – **E essa é Bella minha noiva...** - ele completou se virando para olhar a humana.

**-Prazer! Vocês devem ser a família Cullen!!** - sorri para todos. Emmett, Alice, Jasper e Esme já tinham rostos amigáveis. Rosalie me olhava de um jeito nada amistoso. Ignorei-a. Bella, a noiva de Edward estava paralisada ainda de olhando incrédula. Edward passou a olhar de Bella para mim. - **E como Edward não me apresentou, eu mesma faço isso! Meu nome é Elena de Burgh, nasci em Chicago. Era melhor amiga de Edward, se bem que ele nunca admitiu isso.** - dei uma risadinha - **Meus pais e o dele tinham negócios em comum, e crescemos juntos... Hm... falta mais alguma coisa?**

**-Eu acho que eles já entenderam Lena.** - Edward deu um meio sorriso.

-**Ah sim... Isso é tão emocionante...** - suspirei alegre enquanto me aproximava de Edward, quando ficamos cara a cara sorri – **Eu ainda não acredito que você está vivo! - e em um impulso o abracei.**

Edward ficou paralisado um tempo, talvez chocado com minha reação. Eu não me importei. Fechei os olhos e as lembranças de décadas atrás vieram atona. Edward e eu eramos super unidos. Estudamos juntos, eu sempre fui meio desligada e ele sempre me ajudava. Não que naquela época uma mulher precisasse dessas coisas, mas minha mãe era uma mulher inteligente e queria que seus filhos também o fossem. Um ano antes da epidemia, a mãe de Edward estava desesperada porque em breve ele iria ser convocado para a guerra. Ele ao contrário, estava eufórico. E a solução encontrada por seus pais (e pelos meus) era de nos casarmos. Não concordamos com isso, é claro. Sempre fomos como irmãos. Mas eles não nos ouviam. Para dar um tempo a essa idéia de nossos pais, eu fiz uma viagem para a Europa e quando cheguei – seis meses depois - a família Masen estava "extinta" assim como a maioria de meus amigos... Sufoquei aquela lembrança terrível e voltei a me concentrar no presente.

**-Vivo não é a palavra que eu usaria...** - ela falou finalmente retribuindo meu abraço.

**-Mas eu sim!** - sorri e me afastei dele. **- Eu tenho tantas perguntas...**

**-Eu sei...** - ele respondeu - **sua cabeça esta explodindo de confusão... **- ele sorriu.

**-Por que não entramos?** - Esme falou pela primeira vez. Ela era tão legal! :D

* * *

**Perspectiva de Bella**

Quando eu a vi congelei; A três semanas atrás um cheiro estranho tinha aparecido na porta da minha casa. Edward não gostou, ele queria que eu deixasse Forks, para a minha segurança... Mas faltava apenas um mês para o casamento, e desaparecer sem nenhum motivo era loucura. Charlie iria ficar chateado e sua tentativa de aceitar esse casamento iria por água abaixo. E eu queria passar mais uns dias com Charlie, antes da minha transformação. Depois de uma reunião urgente com a família dele, concordamos em minha permanência em Forks, mas a vigilância dele se tornou pior do que quando Victória estava me caçando. Afinal o cheiro não era de um vampiro... nem de lobisomem, muito mesmo de um humano. Era algo novo, e esse "algo" poderia ser perigoso.

Mas agora vendo como Edward retribuía o abraço da vampira, conclui que ela não representava um perigo físico mas sim emocional.

Elena era a "pessoa" mais linda que eu já vi na vida. Algo impressionante. Ela tinha uma pele clara, não pálida como a de vampiros normais, mas uma pele cheia de vida. Seu corpo era escultural, tudo na medida certa e nos lugares certos. Seu longo cabelo preto e liso brilhava mesmo com o céu nublado de Forks. Seu rosto era perfeito, o nariz delicado em contraste com a boca que não parou de sorrir em um só minuto era devastador, ninguém poderia se comparar a ela. Mas nada nela chamava mais atenção do que seus olhos. Eram de um azul claro, quase translúcido com uma borda preta ao redor, era uma mistura de beleza e mistério.

Elena tinha um brilho que era difícil de ignorar. Até Rosalie, a deusa da beleza, perdia o brilho perto dela. Se alguém retratasse essa cena, nos pintaria de preto-e-branco e a deixaria com todas as cores do mundo.

Quando saí dos meus devaneios, vi Elena se levantar graciosa do sofá e correr em direção a porta. Carlisle estava paralisado nela, olhando-a fixamente. Ela sorria quando o abraçou. Murmurou algo incompreensível pra mim e continuou o abraçando.

**-Isso é tão divertido! -** ela disse alegre enquanto voltava a passos lentos para perto de nós **– Primeiro o meu amigo Edward, e depois Carlisle! Oh, falta mais alguém, Edward? -** ela se virou para ele curiosa. Ele negou com a cabeça.** - Bem... vocês dois já bastam...**

**-Conhece Carlisle? -** Alice que raramente ficava quieta, estava sentada imóvel no sofá, avaliando a cena.

**-Oh sim... - **falou antes de sorrir um pouco. Edward também sorriu **– Eu era apaixonada por ele. Fingia um machucado toda semana, só para vê-lo no hospital –** ela concluiu antes de soltar uma risada.

**-Você não fingia Lena... -** Carlisle sorria ao seu lado, seus olhos estavam preso em lembranças igual ao dela **– Você realmente se machucava... fora a Bella nunca vi ninguém mais desastrado do que você!**

A menção de meu nome fez todos os olhares se desviarem a mim. Edward me olhou preocupado, depois olhou ameaçador para Elena. Ela franziu o cenho, pensando um instante antes se sorrir.

* * *

Quando Carlisle disse o nome de Bella, Edward fez uma careta de menino mal para mim. Estranhei, mas logo depois percebi que ele estava apenas me avaliando, querendo saber se eu estava com "sede", ele apenas queria proteger a frágil humana.

**-Não se preocupe. Eu não bebo sangue humano** – falei sorrindo. Edward já sabia, a idéia dele ler mentes era divertida. Mas eu precisava esclarecer para Bella, afinal ela era a mais interessada no assunto. - **Eu não como nem bebo nada faz mais de 100 anos...**

**-Como isso é possível?** - Carlisle estava pasmo. Não fiquei muito surpresa ao vê-lo. Quando vi que Edward era um vampiro, rapidamente o liguei a Carlisle. Quando me transformei em vampira e vi todas as minhas semelhança com o antigo médico o procurei, mas ele já havia se mudado. E o nome que Mike usou "Edward Cullen" apagava todas as dúvidas.

**-Assim como Edward eu também tenho meus poderes...** - me sentei na poltrona que estava a instantes atrás – **Quem mais aqui tem poderes?** - perguntei curiosa.

**-Jasper e Alice** – Edward respondeu – **Mas isso não vem ao caso agora...** - ele estava impaciente. Era melhor contar logo a minha história.

-**Tudo bem. Eu posso controlar o corpo fisicamente. Eu posso mudar o organismo da pessoa completamente, basta eu me concentrar. E eu me concentro no meu. Meus olhos eram para ser pretos, como os de todos os vampiros mas eu gostava da cor deles quando eu era humana e decidi mante-los desse jeito... E o mesmo acontece com minha sede, eu me concentro no estado físico de algum humano que está saciado e me sinto da mesma forma. É trabalhoso se eu me descuidar e perder o controle sobre mim, devo virar a vampira mais sedenta do mundo, afinal 100 anos sem sangue, é muita coisa.** - Edward enrijeceu – **Mas não se preocupe bobinho. Vivi perto de muitos humanos durante toda minha vida e nunca sequer me abalei quando eles se machucavam.**

**-Quem te transformou Elena?** - Carlisle a essa altura estava sentado no braço do sofá em que Esme se encontrava. Durante meu relato sobre meus poderes ele estava muito concentrado.

**-Eu não faço idéia** – suspirei. Até hoje isso era um mistério para mim – **Dois anos depois do controle da epidemia, eu voltei para Chicago com meus pais... tínhamos fugido para nos proteger... Eu estava na festa de casamento de uma amiga minha, estava tudo muito divertido. A festa acontecia na enorme mansão... Eu estava na biblioteca quando algo bateu em minha cabeça e minha visão sumiu. As lembranças seguintes era só de dor e fogo correndo pelo meu corpo. Eu não conseguia abrir os olhos...** - e a cena começou a rodar na minha cabeça enquanto eu a relatava.

..

_O fogo queimava cada célula do meu corpo, ele se espalhava lentamente. Onde o veneno chegava, a dor aumentava mais ainda. Era tudo insuportável, eu pensei que não haveria nada pior do que aquilo. Mas havia... Quando o veneno chegou na minha cabeça foi como se espinhos grossos e malvados estivessem passando por minhas veias me rasgando. Meus olhos rolaram em órbitas e eles doíam cada vez mais, a dor em meu corpo parecia uma picada de mosquito em comparação a dor nos meus olhos._

_Eu ouvia passos e vozes roucas. Eram mulheres e homens, discutiam ferozmente. Mas eu sentia a presença de alguém ao meu lado. As vezes ele tocava na minha mão e a segurava enquanto eu gritava de dor. Uma vez as vozes tinham desaparecido, ele me pediu desculpas; No começo eu não entendi, pois uma onde de dor tomou conta de meu corpo, o veneno estava chegando ao coração, ele disse pra si mesmo. Pareceu que foram anos, mas a dor começou a diminuir, até se tornar algo suportável._

_As vozes iam e viam. As discussões continuavam. E ele, seguia segurando a minha mão. Um dia, toda a dor havia desaparecido, havia apenas temores em meu corpo. Mas eu ainda não podia abrir os olhos. Quem segurava a minha mão estava meio agitado, falava sozinho e fazia planos de fuga. Não falou nome de ninguém... Quando eu senti a cama que eu deitava sumir, estava em seus braços... Tentei perguntar alguma coisa mas ele me interrompeu "Silêncio, não fale nada. Nós vamos conseguir escapar... Eu prometo"_

_Mesmo com sua advertência eu tentei falar. Mas uma terrível sonolência me invadiu e eu cai na inconsciência. Quando acordei, me sentia renovada cheia de forças e com um desejo estranho na minha garganta. Quando me situei, eu estava em algum lugar da Grécia. Não sabia como tinha chegado lá, não sabia quem havia me levado para lá e muito menos sabia o que estava acontecendo comigo._

_Quando vi um humano pela primeira vez, o desejo que eu sentia na garganta se revelou e o cheiro de seu sangue era a única coisa que eu sentia. Eu o desejava. Eu queria sugar o seu sangue! Quando essa idéia passou pela minha cabeça eu rapidamente a afastei. Eu não podia fazer aquilo, eu não podia acabar com a vida de alguém... eu não entendia nada mas sabia que não queria seu sangue. A minha recusa foi tão grande que o cheiro aos poucos foi diminuindo... fugi de lá antes que aquele lampejo de auto-controle desaparecesse._

_E os anos se seguiram assim. Com o tempo eu controlava cada vez mais meus instintos. Eu vivi por muito tempo no norte da Rússia, até que decidi voltar para a América. A essa altura décadas já haviam passado e eu já não brilhava mais no sol. Fui para Los Angeles, onde comecei a minha vida._

...

Levantei minha cabeça que tinha abaixado enquanto contava a história, e olhei fixamente para todos eles.

* * *

**Respondendo...**

Srta.Ayanami-Granger: na primeira página eu coloquei um resumo de como a Lena sentiu o cheiro do vampiro, só para dar um pouco de sentido a história. Ela não poderia aparecer do nada! Então o que vc chamou de "2º capítulo" é na verdade o primeiro, mas que bom que você gostou dele!

As outras meninas eu respondi por mensagem.

Desculpa ai o atraso, mas as aulas me ocuparam a semana inteira. Para me desculpar, aumentei o capítulo e acrescentei uns detalhes que eu tinha deixado escapar. Se encontrarem algum erro de ortografia desculpa novamente, mas eu digitei muito rápido e não estou com tempo para revisar.

Breve o próximo capítulo.


	4. Pesadelo Buh!

**• Pesadelo**

Eu sabia que a minha história iria choca-los, por isso suas expressões não me incomodaram. Talvez alguns deles tenham passado por coisas piores. Mas eles estavam juntos. Eles tinham um ao outro. Mas e eu? Vivi todos esses anos só, com medo de encontrar as pessoas que tinham me transformado naquilo que eu era hoje. Por isso preferi viver como uma pessoa normal. Meus amigos humanos foram minha família todo esse tempo. Mas em uma família não existe segredos, e eu... hã ... tinha uns segredinhos. Aqui eles não precisavam se esconder, e nem precisavam fingir que tinham fome ou sono. Eles eram eles mesmo!

Seguindo esses pensamentos eu descobri uma coisa por trás dessa minha decisão de visitar esse "vampiro" desconhecido. Eu precisava saber um pouco mais. Eu precisava ser eu mesma nem que seja por um tempo. Eu não pensei se o vampiro que eu estava "perseguindo" foi o mesmo que me transformou ou alguém do seu grupo, o que eu tanto temia encontrar. E o pensamento que eu tive semanas atrás, quando eu seguia a viagem de férias, voltou a minha cabeça: "Eu precisava tirar umas férias dos humanos".

**-Oh! **- Esme deixou escapar junto com um suspiro. Logo seus braços me envolveram e um abraço maternal. Eu retribui o abraço feliz. Fazia tempo que eu não podia abraçar alguém sem machucar.

Jasper deu um paço em nossa direção, preocupado eu supus. Não é todo dia que ele ver uma vampira estranha abraçar sua mãe. Mas antes que ele fizesse outro movimento Carlisle o parou com um olhar.

Quando Esme me soltou, seus olhos estampavam uma compaixão que me fazia querer chorar. Eu dei um meio sorriso e apertei sua mão.

**-Obrigado Esme... é meio difícil falar isso em voz alta...**

**-Não se preocupe querida** – Esme falou com uma voz calma- **Eu imagino como deve ter sido difícil para você viver solitária, sem ninguém com quem conversar abertamente. **

Eu apenas assenti. Seu eu abrisse a boca as emoções humanas se misturariam e o som que iria sair provavelmente assustaria Bella. Quando me lembrei dela, me virei para olha-la.

Edward estava ao seu lado, apertando a sua mão enquanto ela me encarava. Seus olhos estavam distantes como se ainda estivessem imaginando a cena que eu havia descrito. Quando os segundos se passaram e ela percebeu meu olhar, formou-se um rubor em suas bochechas e ela desviou o olhar para a janela de vidro.

Ela devia estar confusa. Eu também estaria se eu fosse ela.

**-Acho melhor você ir para casa Bella** - Alice falou de repente – **Charlie vai chegar mais cedo hoje do trabalho... **

**- Vamos...** - Edward murmurou calmamente para Bella e a ajudou a levantar do sofá.

Antes de sair Edward falou baixinho e rapidamente "Fique! Vamos conversar". Eu balancei a cabeça confirmando e vi o brilho da confusão nos olhos castanhos de Bella, ela não ouviu o que ele disse mas sabia que ele tinha me dito alguma coisa.

**-Boa Noite Bella, durma bem! **- falei dando um sorrisinho. Ela ficou confusa mas deu um sorriso tímido e instantes depois eu já ouvia o barulho da corrida de Edward a levando para casa.

Sorri. Isso era típico de Edward, super proteção. Talvez ele não me quisesse por perto, com medo que eu machucasse Bella, mas eu só iria descobrir mais tarde quando ele voltasse...

**-O pai dela sabe...? **- eu estava curiosa. Pelo que eu sabia do mundo dos vampiros, era proibido os humanos saber da nossa existência.

**-Não. **- Carlisle respondeu calmo – **Para quer envolver mais alguém em nossa história, certo?**

**-Certo.** - assenti ainda olhando para a porta. Os passos de Edward já estavam longe, eu não conseguia mais escuta-los.

Me virei para olha-los. Alice agora estava na ponta da escada, sentada olhando fixamente para o nada, com os olhos perdidos. Jasper estava ao seu lado, olhando-a fixamente um pouco nervoso. Emmett estava sorrindo para mim, retribui. Rosalie fazia uma careta enquanto me examinava pela milésima vez. Desistir de tentar entende-los e me concentrei em Esme e Carlisle que agora estavam de mãos dadas, a poucos metros de distância.

**-Então... Só eu vou contar meus podres, ou você também vão me dizer um pouco sobre vocês?**

--

Carlisle me contava agora sobre como Edward conheceu Bella. Ele já tinha contado um pouco sobre cada um membro da família. Me surpreendi com o poder de Jasper, ele não me parecia do tipo que controlava tudo ao seu redor, pelo contrário ele parecia mais protetor. Alice e sua super visão foi algo que eu não esperava encontrar, e eu que pensei que já tinha visto tudo na vida...

Rosalie não falou comigo, sua implicância era evidente. Já Emmett, seu marido, era super simpático e sempre que podia fazia uns comentários no meio da narração que me faziam rir.

Quando Carlisle terminou o breve resumo sobre Edward e Bella(quando eu falo, breve resumo, quer dizer BREVE mesmo... coisa do tipo: Edward conheceu Bella na escola. Eles se apaixonaram. Vão se casar em alguns dias e ela vai virar vampira. Fim!) a noite já estava acabando e no céu alguns traços do sol já iluminavam.

Edward já está vindo... - Alice murmurou – Acho melhor dar a noticia quando ele estiver presente! Vai ser mais emocionante! - e ela sorriu para mim.

Rosalie olhou para ela precavida, mas Alice a ignorou e subiu as escadas. Logo ouvi um barulho de roupas caindo no chão.

Que notícia seria essa?

* * *

**Perspectiva de Bella**

Minha noite foi terrível. Cheia de pesadelos...

Nos sonhos eu tinha acabado de virar vampira, quando abri meus olhos pela primeira vez ninguém estava ao meu lado, nem Edward. Andei pela casa, mas só tinha silêncio. Estranhei mas decidi procura-lo. Cheguei na clareira. Na clareira em que eu e Edward nos declaramos. Na clareira que eu aceitei me casar com ele... Mas quando eu vi o que estava me esperando lá, acordei assustada.

Eu tive que respirar fundo algumas vezes para poder controlar meu coração. Mas toda vez que a imagem dos meus sonhos voltavam meu coração voltava a sua batida louca e sem ritmo. Era só um sonho, era só um sonho. Eu me repetia a cada instante.

Minutos depois meu rosto começou a ficar frio... Me lembrei de Edward ao meu lado e estranhei ele não ter feito qualquer movimento de preocupação quando eu acordei assustada. Mas só agora, quando eu movi a minha cabeça foi que eu percebi que ele não estava ali... Edward tinha ido embora.

E agora meu sonho voltou mais claro do que antes. Ele iria me abandonar. Edward agora tinha um pedaço de seu passado, e um pedaço bastante tentador, eu devo dizer. Quando estávamos voltado para a minha casa, ele não falou nada sobre Elena. Ele apenas ficou comigo, falando algumas besteiras. Fui dormir tarde, mas ele estava ao meu lado quando eu fui dormir!... Um voz lá no fundo dizia para mim não se preocupar, que ele apenas queria conversar com Elena...

Mas meu coração estava travando uma batalha contra minha mente. Ele te ama, nada irá mudar isso – um lado de mim dizia, porém um lado mais racional em minha mente começava a imaginar se Edward não iria preferir o passado.

Parecia bobo eu ainda imaginar isso, depois de tudo que nós passamos juntos... Mas é difícil de explicar. Elena tem algum magnetismo que atraia as pessoas. Enquanto ela contava a sua história. Todos a olhavam, cada um com uma expressão diferente, mas todos ligados a ela de uma maneira impossível.

Eu podia sentir a mão de Edward segurando a minha, mas seus pensamentos estavam voltados para ela. Assim como o do resto da família.

Voltei a deitar minha cabeça no travesseiro e quando fechei os olhos, a imagem dos meus sonhos voltaram a tona. Droga, eu não ia conseguir dormir...

"_-Edward...? - chamei antes de dar um passo para a clareira. Mas antes que eu pudesse falar mais alguma coisa congelei. _

_Em um lado da clareira. Edward estava sentado com Elena ao seu lado. A cabeça dela estava encostada em seu ombro esquerdo e ele bagunçava seu lindo cabelo. Rosalie olhava enquanto Emmett tentava levantar uma rocha. Uns metros depois, Carlisle e Esme estavam lendo algum livro juntos. Alice estava em um canto rindo do esforço inútil de Emmett. Jasper olhava para o céu nublado. Eles pareciam tão... humanos. E foi ai que eu percebi, eles eram humanos! A pele de todos eles estavam levemente coradas e os olhos de cada um com uma cor diferente da que eu sempre conheci... Edward agora olhava os lindos olhos azuis de Elena, e ela retribuía o olhar, fitando seus olhos verdes com carinho. _

_-Edward... - eu sussurrei. Mas ninguém me ouviu. Ainda abismada movi meus pés para onde eles estavam. Eles tiraram os olhos do que estavam fazendo e olharam para mim, sem qualquer emoção._

_-Bella? - Edward falou. E seu perfeito rosto estava pensativo – Por que você está aqui?_

_- Eu... vim atrás de você...- eu consegui dizer._

_- Por que? - ele perguntou confuso._

_- Eu queria te ver – minha voz era inaudível mas ele pareceu me entender, - queria que você me visse... _

_- Eu acho que você deveria ir atrás do Jacob. Talvez ele queria te ver... - ele deu os ombros indiferente._

_-Ou não. - uma voz rouca que eu conhecia muito bem soou atrás de mim. Segundos depois Jacob vinha em nossa direção. Seus olhos não estavam focados em mim e sim no lindo casal que Edward e Elena formavam – Solte-a!"_


	5. Nova família

** • Família e Casamento**

**-Vamos lá Alice, diga o que você viu! **- Emmett implorava ao seu lado. Ambos sentados na escada.

**-Não insista Emmett, eu já te disse! Só falo quando Edward chegar! E ele já está vindo. Então fique quietinho em seu lugar. - **Alice respondeu um pouco chateada. Nos últimos minutos Emmett estava enchendo o seu saco sobre a sua visão.

**-Quanto tempo? **- Ele estava impaciente. Eu dei uma risadinha. Era tão divertido.

**-Um minuto. - **respondeu e depois de virou para olha-locom uma sobrancelha arqueada **– Por que você está tão ansioso? Você acha que eu vi você ganhar o Miss EUA, pode desistir, você não tem chance! - **Alice brincou com um sorrisinho.

**Eu e Jasper demos umas risadas. Emmett olhou feio para ele e depois para mim.**

**-Engraçadinhos – **eu estava esperando ele dá a língua como uma criança birrenta faz, mas ele se limitou em fazer uma careta e depois se virou para Alice –** Eu apenas quero saber, é pedir muito A-LI-CE? -** ele falou o nome dela lentamente.

**-É, E-M-M-E-T-T! - **ela imitou ele, fazendo minha risada aumentar mais ainda;

**-Alguma coisa engraçada Elena? **- Emmett perguntou.

**-Absolutamente nada Emmett. **- respondi prendendo o riso.

**-Perdi alguma coisa?** - Edward perguntou entrando na casa. Fui para o seu lado e sorri.

**-Nada que você já não tenha visto** – pensei nas horas que ele estava fora, sabia que ele estava acompanhando meus pensamentos – **Viu?**

Ele apenas acenou com a cabeça. Ele agora estava olhando para Alice. Seus olhos ficaram presos aos dela por uns instantes até que se virou para mim e deu um lindo sorriso.

**-Bem vinda a família** – Ele disse em um tom alegre. Eu pensei por uns instante entender o que ele estava dizendo até que ele viu a confusão em meus pensamentos e respondeu –** Alice te viu como parte da família Cullen.**

**-Oh... - **foi a única coisa que eu consegui dizer. Logo os braços de Esme estavam ao meu redor me abraçando novamente.

**-Bem vinda Elena!! **- ela dizia no mesmo tom alegre!

**-Hã, obrigado... **- respondi meio em dúvida. Ela deu um passo pra trás.

Pelo que eles me disseram, as visões de Alice eram muito vagas. Nada era 100 certo. Como eles sabiam que eu iria ficar com eles...? Só de pensar nisso minha cabeça deu pulinhos de felicidade...

-Mas é claro... só se você quiser. - Edward falou. Se ele achava que eu ia dar pra trás e desistir de ter uma família de verdade ele estava muito enganado. _Seu bobão _pensei. Espero que ele tenha entendido isso.

Ele sorriu e logo em seguida veio me abraçar. Seu abraço não estava tão reservado quando o primeiro. Ele agora estava mais o Edward que eu conheci a décadas atrás. _Senti sua falta. _

- Eu também – ele me respondeu.

Quando ele me soltou Alice já estava ao seu lado. Seu sorriso era tão grande que não teve como resistir. Dei um enorme sorriso.

**- Lena!!** - e ela me abraça – **Já separei um espaço para você no meu closed. Por enquanto suas roupas ficam por lá. Temos que ver um quarto para você. Jasper, talvez você devesse vim para meu quarto. Ok, eu sei que você odeia aqueles enfeites, ele te tiram do sério mas podemos substitui-los por outra coisa. - **falou olhando pra Jasper-** Temos que achar um local certo? Ela não pode ficar sem quarto! E não seria nada legal acabar com o escritório de Carlisle. Minha irmã jamais ficaria no porão, eu acho que...**

**-Alice** – Edward cortou educadamente sua narração –** Isso é totalmente desnecessário agora.**

**-Só para você Edward.** - ela se virou para mim **– Você não é tipo uma Bella da vida que odeia compras ou algo envolvido, não é mesmo?** - antes que eu respondesse ela sorriu –** Oh não! Eu vejo suas roupas!! **- deu um pulinho de felicidade – **Vamos fazer compras! Amanhã mesmo!!**

Emmett rolou os olhos e se aproximou sorrindo.

- Hey Alice, dê um tempo. Não vamos assusta-la... ainda- ele brincou - Bem vinda Lena – e me deu um grande abraço de urso – Ela fica pior com o tempo. - ele confidenciou. Sorri. Alice deu a língua para ele antes de continuar a falar sobre roupas.

* * *

**Perspectiva de Bella**

Eu estava temerosa quando me dirigia a casa do Edward. O sonho ainda me sobressaltava, minhas emoções não estavam lá muito controladas... eu tinha que dar um jeito nisso antes que Jasper sentisse algo estranho.

Se eu pudesse evitar ir para lá... Mas eu tinha que conversar um pouco com Alice sobre o casamento. Renée chegaria esta tarde e iria ficar desconfiada se eu não soubesse absolutamente nada sobre o meu casamento. E também tinha o fator Elena. Eu estava tentando convencer a mim mesma que toda as preocupações não tinha nexo, que Elena não era tão perfeita e misteriosa quanto eu pensava que era. Mas quando Esme abriu a porta da casa para mim, aquelas dúvidas voltaram.

Elena e Alice estavam sentadas no chão da sala, com papeis, enfeites e outras coisas espalhadas ao seu redor. Emmett estava sentado no sofá assistindo a um jogo de beisebol, totalmente desinteressado. Procurei por Edward com meu olhar masa nada.

**-Onde está Edward?** - perguntei a Esme, que agora estava sentando ao lado de Elena.

**-Ele, Rosalie e Jasper saíram para caçar faz tempo** – ela me respondeu – **Já devem estar chegando! Eles não iam muito longe.**

**-Ah..**. - me desanimei. O sentimento de vazio que sempre me acompanha toda vez que Edward está longe, agora estava mais intenso.

**-Bella! **- Alice gritou animada- **Venha ver isso!! Estamos olhando o buffet, precisamos de sua ajuda. O que aqui tem gosto bom? -** me aproximei, ele estava olhando um catálogo imenso de docinhos e salgados – **Isso me parece tão nojento** – ela falou apontando para um doce mexicano – **Vamos logo Bella, mexa-se. Eu apenas preciso que você me ajude. E depois eu te dou um resumo sobre seu casamento. Renée realmente iria ficar assustada se você não soubesse nem que música tocaria quando você entrasse... - **Alice me repreendeu.

**-Olá Bella- **Elena sorriu para mim quando disse aquelas palavras.

**-Er... Olá Elena. **

**-Pode me chamar de Lena! - **Assenti e me sentei ao lado de Alice, olhando para o catálogo **– Se quiser eu te ajudo... - **Lena falou alegremente** – Eu... tenho uma certa experiência em casamentos humanos, e sei um pouco sobre o buffet...**

Sorri aliviada. Ótimo, agora não tinha mais nada para eu fazer nesse casamento. Só dizer "Eu aceito" na hora certa. O resto só o destino poderia me dizer... provavelmente Alice também, mas você entendeu o que eu quis dizer.


	6. Truques

**Perspectiva de Bella**

**-Você realmente gosta disso?** - Elena me perguntou fazendo um careta para um tipo de canapé.

**-Gosto. Renée também adora e ela me mataria se não tivesse isso no meu... hã... casamento.** - respondi ausente. Elena e Alice estavam a mais de uma hora conversando sobre meu casamento... Raramente discordavam de alguma coisa, mas quando faziam eu era quem tinha que decidir... Por exemplo quando Alice disse que preferia rosas brancas Elena disse que o casamento já estava branco demais, eu usaria um vestido branco, meu bolo seria branco, as toalhas das mesas são brancas, a maioria dos detalhes eram brancos. Eu até concordaria com ela – pelo que eu ouvi elas falarem, a coisa estava mesmo... branca!? -, mas sabe aquela coisa chamada ciúme? Pois então, ela me fez apoiar Alice. Entre as duas eu sempre ficava com Alice. Infantil, eu sei. Mas você não pode me julgar; não por isso.

Elena assentiu com a cabeça e anotou os sabores de canapés. Eu me desliguei do presente, novamente meus pensamentos estavam em Edward. Esme disse que ele logo estaria aqui, mas até agora nada! É claro que o "Já devem estar chegando" para os Cullens não são a mesma coisa para mim. Eu ainda divagava em meus pensamentos quando Emmett jogou o controle da TV em um canto do sofá e chegou perto de nós. Rápido demais.

-**Ok, chega de falar sobre casamento. Está me deixando louco** – ele resmungou – **Por que eu não fui com eles? Caçar é mil vezes melhor do que isso. Por que eu tive que ficar em uma casa cheia de mulheres falando sobre o quanto exagerado seria se contratassem uma orquestra...** - orquestra? No meu casamento?

**-Emmett, não seja bundão** – Alice reclamou, ficando de pé – **Você já teve milhões de casamentos, então por que não agüenta mais um? Só porque não é seu?** - Lembre-me de não mexer com Alice quando o assunto for casamento, ela fica meio sensível.

-**NÃO! Em meus casamentos nunca precisou de tantas bobagens!**

**-Bobagens?** - Esme, Alice e Elena disseram juntas... Ok, talvez uma quarta voz tivesse um timbre parecido com a minha... Meu casamento não tinha "bobagens". Eu não podia estar super ansiosa, mas também não sou totalmente indiferente; Edward merecia o melhor, e um casamento cheio de bobagens não estava encaixado nisso.

Emmett encolheu os ombros, por incrível que pareça ele estava intimidado.

-**Vocês entenderam o que eu quis dizer...**

**-Não entendemos. Explique-se.** - Alice estava nas pontas dos pés, tentando ficar cara-a-cara com ele. Ok, ele estava realmente muito chateada.

-**Deixe-me cuidar disso** – a voz de Elena ecoou. Alice levantou uma sobrancelha, mas depois soltou uma gargalhada.

**-Ok, fique a vontade** – sua raiva tinha sumido por completo. Ele agora sorria abertamente. Um sorriso malicioso, olhando para Emmett com diversão.

-**O que?** - ele quis saber, curioso pela mudança de humor de Alice.

Esme ficou de pé, com o olhar curioso. Ela estava avaliando se ia ou não acontecer uma discussão ali. Eu a segui. Logo todos nós estávamos encarando Elena. Ela sorria para Emmett.

**-Vamos fazer uma aposta...** - os olhos de Emmett brilharam de excitação, ele amava esse tipo de coisa –** Lá fora. Quem derrubar o outro primeiro vence. Se eu ganhar... **- parou um pouco para pensar.

**-Nós faremos trancinhas em seu cabelo** – Alice disse sorrindo.

-**E você não vai poder falar mais nem um "piu" sobre o casamento.** - Elena completou, com um sorriso conspiratório para Alice.

-**E quando eu ganhar?** - Emmett perguntou com um sorriso aberto nos lábios. Ele estava muito confiante. Se eu tivesse pelo menos metade de seus muculos eu também estaria. Elena era magra demais para ele. E como ela havia mencionado seu poder a deixava mais humana, então sua força não era exatamente a mesma que a de um vampiro normal. Piorando a situação para ela.

-**Nós paramos de organizar o casamento. Edward e Bella vão se casar em Las Vegas. Nada de orquestra.**

**-Feito** – Emmett estendeu a mão rápido demais e Elena a apartou mais rápido ainda. - **Será que Edward vai gostar de casar em Vegas?**

-**Garotos...** - Esme murmurou, mas ela sabia que nada poderia parar Emmett.

Quando eles se vivaram para a porta que dava para o jardim da casa, eu me joguei no sofá. Eu realmente não iria querer ver uma briga entre eles.

**-Bella?** - Elena se voltou para mim. Ela sorriu um pouco – **Se você não quer casar em Las Vegas, deveria nos acompanhar...**

-**Hã?** - eu não fazia idéia do que ela estava falando.

**-Confie em mim. **- ela piscou um olho. Alice veio para meu lado e segurou minha mão.

-**Vamos **– ela disse alegre.

Quando chegamos lá fora o sol brilhava entre algumas nuvens brancas. A luz fraca iluminava e refletia o brilho na pele de Esme, Alice e Emmett. Mas a de Elena continuava a mesma. Eu estava espantada.

-**Esse é um dos meu truques** – Elena sussurrou para mim. -** Breve, você verá um melhor** **ainda** – Ela deu uma risadinha e piscou o olho.

Emmett ficou olhando para ela desconfiado. Ótimo, a sua auto-confiança havia sido abalada.

**-Pronto?** - Ela perguntou, andando uns metros para longe de nós.

-**Não seria melhor nos afastarmos mais?** - Emmett perguntou, já ao seu lado – **Não quero destruir a casa inteira.**

-**Você não vai. Acredite. Isso será mais rápido do que você pensa...**

-**Se você diz...** - ele sorriu debochado – **Pode deixar que eu vou te jogar contra as árvores.** - falou para Elena e depois virou-se para nossa direção- **Esme suponho que você goste bastante da casa não é mesmo?**

-**Sim... mas garotos eu não acho uma boa idéia**.

**-Tudo bem** – ele sorriu para ela – **Não vai ter um arranhão sequer! Prometo**. - e voltou-se novamente para Elena – **Vamos lá, garotinha...**

E as coisas aconteceram mais rápido do que minha mente pode processar. Em um segundo Elena estava mais afastada de nós, perto da lagoa. Emmett a observou por uns três segundos e se inclinou para correr, pronto para ataca-la.

Até que Elena olhou para mim e sorriu.

¨ • ¨

**Elena:**

Isso estava ficando divertido.

Quando meus olhos captaram a força humana e fraca de Bella eu me virei para encarar Emmett que já corria em minha direção. Milésimos de segundo o separava de mim. Quando ele estava cinco passos de distância, nossos olhos se encontraram. Eu sei o que ele viu naquele momento. Ele estava sobre o meu poder. O seu rosto ficou paralisado e sua corrida diminuiu o ritmo para simples e fracos passos humanos. Seu corpo já pesava e eu contava com a história de Carlisle sobre Bella ser mais desastrada do que eu quando humana, isso era um adicional a meu poder sobre Emmett. Ele realmente não tinha chances.

Me entendam. Eu estou controlando a força e reflexos dele. Do mesmo jeito que eu controlo minha sede – me "espelhando" em um humano saciado-, eu posso controlar Emmett, me inspirando em Bella.

Mas meu poder não age em 100 do corpo em um vampiro -que não seja eu. Eu apenas misturo Emmett com Bella. O resultado é quase parecido com um humano super-forte. Mas isso não era nada, eu lidava com isso facilmente.

**-Mas que merda...?** - Emmett começou a perguntar. Mas eu dei os passos seguintes em sua direção e o atirei no chão. O barulho deve ter sido assustador para Bella, porque ela deu uns passos para trás.

-**Você perdeu** – eu disse ainda o pressionando ao chão – **Isso não foi tão divertido quanto eu pensei que seria...** - gargalhei. Emmett tentou me empurrar, mas suas mãos não fizeram nenhuma pressão em meu aperto de aço. Sorri – **Retiro o que eu disse. Isso valeu apena. Olhe para você, está arrasado!** - sorri.

O coração de Bella estava se acalmando aos poucos. Não sei se Esme deu um suspiro estranho ou se prendia uma risada. Alice ria abertamente e já saltitava para nosso lado. Soltei Emmett e fiquei em pé.

Ele ficou deitado uns minutos. Ainda chocado por o que estava acontecendo com ele.

-**Ok, agora admita que perdeu e tudo ficará como antes.**

**-O-que-você-fez-comigo?** - ele falou pausadamente. - **Por que estou tão... fraco?**

**-Isso vai passar, apenas admita a derrota, ok? Não quero que você saia gritando revanche toda hora. Temos muito trabalho com o casamento.**

Ele me olhou sério por alguns segundos antes de admitir que perdeu. Fechei meus olhos e respirei fundo, apagando meu controle sobre ele.

**- Pronto para as trancinhas, manino?** - Alice zombou quando ele já estava de pé.

* * *

Meninas, obrigado pelos comentários. Respondo sempre que posso. Eu ia aumentar o capítulo, mas estou super cansada e eu fiquei animada com o Emmett, minha imaginação voou solta e eu não conseguir parar.

Como eu sou uma pessoa muito legal – haha- , vou adiantar uma coisinha sobre o próximo: Elena vai usar seu poder novamente, mas dessa vez não em um vampiro... E digamos que Ed, vai se surpreender. :)

_Aviso: Eu não tenho tempo para Beta Reader, então os erros que encontrarem por ai... deixem passar desapercebidos, hihi. Isso realmente é tão importante, quero dizer, ortografia perfeita? Ok, não respondam, mas enfim... A história é o que conta! _


	7. Bella, A vampira

**- Onde está Alice?** - Bella me perguntou se aproximando. Eu ainda a sentia meio temerosa por estar perto de mim. Eu não a culpava, eu era algo estranho.

Ela sentou-se em um banco de madeira que ficava no jardim, próximo a mim.

**-Ela está atrás de Emmett. Ele ainda está se recusando a fazer as trancinhas. Eles são sempre assim? **- Não sei qual dos dois é o mais teimoso.

**- Eu acho que sim... Com o tempo você se acostuma.** - ela sorriu fracamente.

**- Imagino que sim... A quanto tempo você está se acostumando com essa loucura? Digo, não deve ser fácil para você viver entre vampiros e daqui a três dias você vai se casar com um... Isso é incomum. Até para mim.**

**-Imagino que sim. Mas sobre viver entre vampiros e me tornar um, não me incomoda tanto... eu apenas vou abrir mão de meus pais e amigos. Mas vale apena, Edward é tudo que eu quero.**

**-Eu sei que sim **– Só uma pessoa cega não perceberia que entre Edward e Bella existia uma atração inabalável. Ele a amava e ela o amava. Fim de papo.

Ela ficou ficou olhando para as nuvens cinzas que estavam se acumulando no céu. Eu podia ouvir os movimentos de Esme lá em cima, trabalhando calmamente em algo. Mais distante eu podia ouvir a discussão de Alice com Emmett. Ela tinha feito apenas duas trancinhas e ele já estava reclamando, dizendo que parecia um "bobão" e que Jasper iria rir dele por décadas. Sorri. A idéia de estar presente por anos com a família Cullen ainda era perfeita para ser real. Meu sorriso, atraiu os olhos da Bella pra mim. Ela deu um sorrisinho.

**-Emmett? **- ela adivinhou.

**-Sim** – respondi sorrindo – **Ele realmente acha que Alice vai desistir de fazer as trancinhas?** - Bella sorriu. Nós duas sabíamos a resposta: Alice não ia desistir até os lindos cachos de Emmett terem virado trancinhas, e ele sabia disso, apenas tinhas... esperanças. Ah bem, vai sonhando.

**- Elena...** - ela começou e eu a interrompi.

**- Lena. -** corrigi. Gosto mais assim.

**- Lena, eu estava pensando... como era sua relação com Edward? Quero dizer antes... bem, você entendeu... **- ela parecia envergonhada. Sua bochecha estava em uma linda cor vermelha. Eu memorizei esse efeito, quem sabe eu poderia fazer Emmett corar igual a Bella? Iria dar o toque perfeito junto com as trancinhas.- **Não, que seja da minha conta... -** ela acrescentou baixinho.

**- É claro que é da sua conta Bella. Edward é seu noivo. **- sorri e dei um passo em sua direção. Ela agora me olhava atentamente –** Edward sempre foi um irmão, um parceiro para mim. Minha família não era perfeita, fora minha mãe eu não parecia pertencer aquele lugar... Meu pai apenas me via como um troféu para aumentar a fortuna...**

**-Como Rosalie. **- ela pensou alto. Eu já sabia da história da Rosalie.

**- Quase isso. Como você sabe, Rosalie estava feliz com o destino de ser a mais bonita e desejada, casar com alguém rico... Bem, eu realmente não gostava daquele rótulo e fazia coisas que não eram permitidas. Edward era um exemplo. Não existia amizade entre mulher e homem, se bem que no nosso caso era menino e menina. **-sorri **- Se as pessoas percebiam que nós nos olhávamos nos olhos enquanto conversávamos, já era coisa de outro mundo. As fofoqueiras amavam comentar sobre a "grande intimidade" entre a "filha dos de Burgh" e o "menino Masen"! **

Suspirei antes de continuar.

**- Para mim e Edward isso era uma tremenda idiotice. Eu não me importava com os comentários maldosos que surgiram, meu pai sim ficava doido. Foi em uma reunião de negócios, que ele e o Sr. Masen decidiram que nós tínhamos que nos casar. Por mais que Elizabeth fosse sensata, ela queria seu filho longe da guerra e sendo meu marido ele estaria fora da guerra, vivo.**

Bella estava com os olhos abertos de panico. Edward não tinha contado toda a nossa história? Pois bem, eu faria.

**- Resumindo. Não nos casamos, seria um grande erro. Eu viajei e o resto da história você já sabe...** - me sentei em seu banco e encarei seus olhos – **Bella, eu sinto que você está com o pé atrás, assustada com meu aparecimento repentino. Mas eu te garanto, nunca existiu e nem vai existe algo além de amizade entre mim e Edward. -** sorri e para aliviar a tensão, acrescentei** – E mesmo que eu tentasse, eu perderia. Edward te ama, isso está estampado em seu rosto desde o primeiro momento que o vi protegendo você.**

**-Obrigado..**. - ela disse depois de uns minutos e deu um sorriso verdadeiro.

Retribui o sorriso e me sentei relaxada no banco. Agora sim, eu estava com todos os problemas resolvidos, Bella finalmente tinha entendido a real. Eu sabia que iria gostar de viver com ela durante todo esse tempo.

**- Sabe, você vai ser uma bela vampira.**

**- Como? - **ela olhou para mim incrédula;

**- Você é linda, não me entenda mal. Eu só estava imaginando como você será... digo, quando Edward te transformar. E eu sei que vai ficar bonitona. **

**- Tem certeza?**

**Claro! Eu falo por experiência própria. Eu reparei nas minhas mudanças e agora nas de Edward, o antes e o depois, me entende? Você vai ficar ótima!**

**- Oh... Eu queria ver isso. - **resmungou. Eu não entendi, ela não se achava bonita ou o que?

Pensei por um momento e sorri. Uma idéia estava surgindo em minha cabeça;

- Bella, eu nunca testei isso... Mas o que você acha de se transformar em uma vampira? - ela me olhou como se eu tivesse deixado passar o óbvio. - Não – neguei com a cabeça - eu sei que você vai ser um de nós em alguns dias, mas eu me refiro a se transformar por fora, como eu vou te explicar...? De mentirinha, quero dizer, se eu posso transformar o corpo de um vampiro em algo próximo a humano, eu posso fazer o contrário!

Eu estava exitada. É claro! Testar algo completamente novo era como ganhar presentes! A principio pensei que ela fosse recusar, afinal isso é maluquice. Mas Bella assentiu e eu senti que ela estava tão ou mais exitada do que eu.

Quando eu segurei suas mãos, Esme já estava ao nosso lado, seu rosto preocupado. Eu pisquei para ela e voltei a me concentrar em Bella. Antes que eu pudesse fazer qualquer esforço, Emmett e Alice já estavam ao nosso lado. Alice com os olhos perdidos, vendo o futuro. E Emmett sorrindo.

E eu comecei a me concentrar... Meus olhos olhando intensamente para os da Bella. E as imagens mentais de como ela ficaria quando vampira começaram a surgir. Sua pele mais pálida do que sempre, sua expressão mais marcada e mais harmoniosa, eu estava imaginando seus olhos da mesma cor que os de Edward.

Emmett assobiou e Bella se virou para olha-lo.

- Está funcionando? - ela perguntou, e sua voz saiu perfeita. Ela se assustou e olhou para mim. Eu sorri e continuei a me concentrar.

E a cada segundo que passava eu me prendia a mais detalhes superficiais. Ela olhava para as mãos enquanto sentia uma força extra em seus músculos se espalhar. Ela sorria maravilhada.

-Hã, Elena... - Alice começou, mas antes que ela pudesse continuar. Edward chegou como um foguete.

**- O que aconteceu aqui? **- Edward veio para cima de mim furioso. Mas seus olhos não saiam do rosto da "vampirinha". Seu rosto era uma máscara de terror e medo. Oh, bem eu realmente não queria isso.

**- Eu e ela estávamos vendo como seria... **- tentei responder, mas ele segurou meus ombros e me sacudiu com força;

**- Pare com isso, AGORA! **- me interrompeu, seu olhar agora queimavam, prometendo vingança. Por mais divertido que o poder dele fosse, eu não queria estar escutando seus pensamentos agora...


	8. Depois do poder

**- Você não me ouviu? **- ele berrava desesperado – **PARE COM ISSO, AGORA!** - seu aperto em meus ombros ficavam cada vez mais fortes.

**- Edward...** – Esme e Emmett advertiram juntos. Edward parecia não ouvi-los, ou não querer ouvi-los. Toda sua atenção estava voltada para mim.

_Você não vai chegar a lugar nenhum me apertando assim, Edward._ Eu pensei com raiva _E você esta começando a me machucar. Então eu sugiro que me largue, respire fundo e olhe ao seu redor. O que você acha que está acontecendo?_ Ele parou o aperto, mas ainda me segurava firmemente. Sua cabeça virou para olhar Alice, ela estava com os braços cruzados o olhando com raiva. _Bem feito, idiota!_ Espero que ele tenha escutado essa. Mas se escutou não deu a mínima atenção. Olhou para Bella. Ela nos encarava confusa.

**Perspectiva de Bella**

Tudo aconteceu rapidamente. Em um segundo eu podia sentir as pequenas mudanças em meu corpo, Lena me olhando com os olhos concentrados e brilhantes. Em outro segundo Edward a segurava e balançava. Eu podia ouvir o tom ameaçador em sua voz, mas não entendia nada. Era rápido demais. O rosto de Elena se converteu em uma máscara indecifrável. Mas seus lindos olhos azuis estavam atormentados. Eu sabia que ela estava se comunicando com ele.

Edward olhou para Alice ao mesmo tempo que os outros Cullens chegaram. Rosalie olhou para mim assustada. Jasper estava ao lado de Alice a protegendo.

Foi quando eu me dei conta do que estava por vim. Edward estava segurando Elena com força, as mãos delas estavam fechadas, tentando se controlar.

**-Edward... -** eu falei baixinho, mas ainda me assustei pelo timbre da minha nova voz – **Largue-a.**

**- Bella.** - ele a soltou nesse mesmo instante se se virou para mim. Sua mão segurou a minha, e o frio que eu sempre senti não estava mais ali, pelo contrário sua pele estava... normal. -** Como você se sente? Você está bem? Ela te - **

-** Eu estou bem Edward. -** o interrompi. Elena olhava para ele com descrença e decepção – **Mas por que você agiu desse jeito? Nós não fizemos nada demais...**

-** Nós? **- ele perguntou novamente irritado – **Ela! Ela que fez isso! **

**- Eu não estou vendo nenhum problema aqui! **- eu também estava me irritando, o jeito que Edward estava tratando Elena era horrível. Eu e ela estávamos apenas passando o tempo...

**- Pois eu vejo! **

**- Vá se acostumando, é assim que eu vou ficar! E eu não estou entendendo o porquê do seu ataque! Você acha que Lena me pegou a força e me obrigou a ficar parada enquanto fazíamos isso? Onde está seu poder de ler mentes? - **ele apenas me encarava** - Leia, e veja como isso aconteceu! **

Edward pareceu seguir meu conselho. Ele passou a olhar o rosto de um por um. Começou por Esme, Alice, Emmett e quando chegou em Elena seu rosto congelou. Eu não saberia ler sua expressão.

**- Lena... **- ela falou baixinho. Dava para se notar o arrependimento em sua voz.

**- Esquece Edward. Isso simplesmente não importa mais. **

Ela se virou, deu um breve aceno com a cabeça e saiu correndo pela floresta.

**-Edward...?** - Esme começou a perguntar.

**- Eu não sei, Esme**. - com uma mão ele me segurava, com a outra ele massageava as têmporas como se estivesse com dor de cabeça. - **Ela está chateada comigo.**

**- Não é pra menos! **- Alice soltou, sua voz estava chateada – **Você agiu feito um idiota! Só eu sei o quanto faltou para você arrancar um braço dela! **

**- Eu estava assustado... **- ele se defendeu, mas sua voz era arrastada – **Estávamos voltando da caçada quando eu vi o rosto de Bella pelos seus olhos. Me apressei e quando vi já estava apertando-a. Eu não consegui me controlar... **

**- Não se culpe Edward. **- Esme pousou uma mão em seu ombro – **Lena vai entender. Quando ela voltar para casa...** - o rosto de Edward se contorceu de dor. E Esme parou um instante antes de continuar – **Ela vai voltar, não é mesmo?**

**- Eu não sei, já te disse isso! **- ele falou alterado. Mas depois se acalmou e olhou para Esme com os olhos implorativos – **Me desculpa mãe...**

**- Tudo bem.** - Esme sorriu e se virou para Alice. - **Alice?**

**- Ela está confusa. Mas ainda não tomou nenhuma decisão permanente... Vai demorar para ela superar isso.**

Edward soltou um lamento e voltou a me mirar. Todos seguiram o exemplo.

**- Está desaparecendo...** - Alice resmungou. Eu podia sentir as mudanças se dissiparem aos poucos de meu corpo. -** Deixe-me pegar um espelho!**

**- Alice... **

**- Edward?** - ela peguntou irônica. Como ele não respondeu, ela sumiu da minha vista e em instantes depois voltava com um enorme espelho nas mãos. Quando ela colou ele na minha frente, eu fiquei assustada.

Eu estava bonita. Até mais do que eu imaginei que ficaria. Um olho já estava em sua cor normal, mas o outro estava parecendo com o do Edward. Minha pele estava levemente mais pálida, as feições perfeitas que Elena tinha me dado estavam sumindo, dando lugar para a velha e sem-graça Bella. Todos ficaram em silêncio acompanhando comigo as mudanças indo embora. Quando não restava nenhum vestígio da transformação, eu suspirei. Toda aquela confusão por nada!

**-E é isso... **- eu disse. E olhei para Alice- **Obrigada. -** Ela sorriu e abaixou o espelho. - **Agora é com você Edward, vá lá e peça desculpas... você sabe que agiu errado.**

**- Eu sei.** - ele disse com uma voz baixa.

Ele beijou minha testa e sumiu por entre as árvores.

**- Mas então...** - Alice sorria, ela sentou ao meu lado e olhou para os outros – V**ocês não me disseram se gostaram do novo penteado do Emmett. Rose, eu estou decepcionada que você não tenha notado!**

Foi ai que eu olhei com atenção para Emmett. Seu cabelo estava cheio de trancinhas bagunçadas. Ele cruzou os braços no peito e bufou.

**- Obrigado Alice!** - resmungou.

A risada de Alice se juntou com a de Jasper. Rosalie apenas olhava de boca aberta o seu parceiro.


End file.
